Under the Mistletoe
by Dreamin.of.Scotland
Summary: The title should say it all, but here goes. What will happen at the HSM2 Christmas party that will change a friendship? Zashley, of course. A Christmas ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: No, I don't own HSM, except in my dreams. Same with the song that appears in this oneshot. **_Although those were lovely dreams…_

**A/N: This is just a little idea that struck me. It is a Christmas Oneshot, so if you are not a Christian I would rather not here any complaints. I hope you all enjoy it, as it is my first HSM fic, and first fic in general. You probably already know what's going to happen, but homour me and read this anyways. Read and Review my lovely writers and readers!**

Just about the entire cast (mostly consisted of teenagers) were at the HSM2 Christmas party. The room was covoured in red and gold, with greenery on every flat surface. Holly, mistletoe, and lights hung from the ceiling.

Zac Efron and Ashley Tisdale were friends, best friends. Both wanted to be more, but were afraid.

Lucas and Vanessa were going out as were Corbin and Monique. All four of them had been trying, and failing to bring Zac and Ashley together. Ashley was just too stubborn for her own good, and Zac wasn't much better.

Vanessa was the first one there, since she always liked to be early. She had also dragged her boyfriend with her.

"Nessa, way did we have to get here so early?" Lucas whined.

"Because we have to think of a way to get those two together," she replied.

"Oh, come on you're still not going on about Ashley and Zac, are you?"

"I most certainly am, and if you were really their friend then you would be with me on this."

"I would, but they already told us that they just want to be friends, multiple times I might add," he said.

"Yeah, that's what they _say_, but that's not what they _mean_."

"Huh?" Lucas asked genuinely confused.

Vanessa looked up at the ceiling in frustration; suddenly an idea struck her, and she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him over to talk with the D.J.

_**About 15 minutes later**_

Ashley walked into the room in a black skirt with a green and red striped tee, in the spirit of things. She glanced around the room looking for Zac, Vanessa, or Lucas; one more than the others.

She jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder, then relaxed when she realized it was Lucas.

"Hey, Ashley, do you want to dance?" he asked as an upbeat song started playing.

She nodded, "Sure."

They started dancing in the middle of the floor when suddenly Lucas stopped.

"What's the matter?"

"Do you mind if I go dance with Vanessa? I just spotted her."

"That's fine," she said smiling. She walked over to Vanessa with him to say hi, when she noticed who Vanessa was dancing with. She felt butterflies in her stomach; something she know only one person could affect her like that: Zac.

"Hey Zac, do you mind if I cut in?" Lucas asked.

"Oh yeah, no problem," he replied.

"Zac, why don't you dance with Ashley, since she doesn't have anyone to dance with right now?" Vanessa suggested, trying to hide her smirk.

"Wha- Oh Ye-Yeah sure," Zac managed to get out, while staring at how beautiful Ashley was; even in such simple attire.

Vanessa subtly gave the D.J. a 'thumbs-up' sign and he nodded getting the message. The song suddenly screeched to a halt, and 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain played over the loud speakers, and Lucas slow danced with Vanessa, while Zac did the same with Ashley.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful,  
Stop me and steal my breath_.  
_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
_

Ashley slowly hesitantly wrapped her arms around Zac's neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Ashley looked up into Zac's blue eyes seeing in them love for the first time. She realized he loved her; as much, if not more, than she loved him.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

She looked at the ceiling and smiled as she leaned up to kiss him.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead.  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said  
_

"What was that for?" he asked pulling back. "Not that I'm complaining," he added.

She smiled and pointed up. They were under the mistletoe.

"Ashley, I love you, it seems as if I've loved you since I first saw you," Zac said, passionately. He was going out on a limb, boy was he scared, but exhilarated, too.

"I think I've loved you just as long," she replied, smiling. They kissed again.

Vanessa, Lucas, Corbin, and Monique were all watching from afar. Grinning to themselves.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

**A/N: I love this song, and couldn't help but use it. So, yes I know a little fluffy. But it's still good, right? Or is it? Please review and tell me! **

**Marlena **


End file.
